


A Dish Best Served

by anenko



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower (Manga)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What feeds me destroys me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dish Best Served

Sunako spends nearly as much time in the kitchen as she does in her room. The creatures of the light are many, and hungry. They are _always_ hungry; loud and helpless as they clamour for Sunako's attention.

Sunako feeds them. She has no love towards such bright creatures, but her pride will not see them starve. She cooks rice, guts fish, wipes bloody fingers against her apron. Sunako is an artist, flawless with knife in hand, the scent of hot oil filling her senses.

There are ingredients she does not use. They are hidden in the bottom of her drawer, locked away in small, stoppered bottles. She could make a fine meal with such ingredients, Sunako thinks. She could kill them all, the creatures of the light, with happy, full bellies.

Such a meal is meant for a special occasion; and in the meantime, Sunako grows used to clean plates, and lazy, sated smiles.


End file.
